


Peppermint tea

by Harmonique



Series: We're family [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Genji Shimada, Protective Jesse McCree, Sick Hanzo Shimada, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonique/pseuds/Harmonique
Summary: Hanzo is sick after his encounter with Doomfist but doesn't want to tell the others about it.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: We're family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013388
Kudos: 43





	Peppermint tea

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you spot any mistakes, English is not my first language and I'm too lazy to read the chapter before posting it ^^

Hanzo had joined Overwatch days ago. He had finally moved from the medbay to his new bedroom. It was a very simple room, even though Winston had told him that he could decorate it as he wanted to. Genii had shown him the watchpoint, and he had met almost all the agents. 

Unfortunately, when he woke up today, his head was killing him. He felt like his lungs were on fire and his throat was so dry he couldn’t even breathe normally. But he needed to get up and train with the others. He needed to prove that he could be a good agent for Overwatch, that he could be useful. 

After a dozen minutes, he finally stood up on shaky legs and made his way to the cafeteria. He must be really pale when he arrived there because Genji rushed towards him and helped him to his seat. 

“Anija, are you feeling well?”

“I’m… ‘M fine Genji. I will probably feel better after eating.”

Genji said nothing in return, but he didn’t look convinced at all. 

Hanzo ignored him and tried to act as normal as he could when he sat and accepted the apple his brother was giving him. 

He could show his weakness, especially to these people he barely knew. He needed to stay strong until the moment he could go back to his bed and sleep it off. 

  
  


Genji was worried about his brother. Hanzo was really pale when he arrived in the cafeteria. And even though he pretended that he was fine, Genji was not stupid. He gave him tea and an apple, trying to give him enough energy to get him back to bed. But not even ten minutes after that, he felt his brother’s head against his shoulder and quickly realized that Hanzo had passed out on him. 

“Shit,” he cursed, trying to hold the unconscious archer while Angela was taking his temperature with her hand. 

“He’s burning up, I need someone to take him back to his bed as soon as possible.”

Genji didn’t even have the time to move that Jesse had already taken his brother in his arms and led the way to the archer’s bedroom. 

Angela entered with her medkit and took his temperature while Jesse and Genji were putting him into his bed and under blankets. 

“104°F… That’s very high, has he already been that sick before?”

“When we were young, he never got sick, not that I remember at least. But he’s always been good to hide his pain…”

Angela nodded and gave the cyborg two pills. 

“Give this to him when he wakes up. He probably just needs to sleep it off, however, call me if something happens. It would be good if one of you stays here to look after him during this time.”

“Sure, Ang’, thank you.”

The doctor smiled at them and left them alone with the unconscious man. Jesse sat on a chair next to the bed and Genji sat on the floor, in the position he usually used to meditate. All they could do is wait. 

  
  


When Hanzo regained consciousness. He was feeling so cold he couldn’t stop shivering. He could hear voices above him but his ears were buzzing too much to understand what they were saying. He groaned and tried to open his eyes, realizing that he wasn’t in the cafeteria anymore. 

“Anija, are you awake?” He could suddenly hear and he groaned again in response. 

“‘m cold.” he rasped finally. His throat was hurting and he couldn’t think straight, as if his head was full of cotton. 

He heard his brother speaking to someone else on the other side of the bed, but he couldn’t understand, they were speaking too fast for his tired mind. 

He felt the person speaking with his brother holding his head, to help him swallowing some pills. He tried to protest but he was shushed softly. “You need to take them, darlin’. You’ll feel better after.”

“M cold.” repeated the archer, trying to grab the blanket, but he was too weak to do it. 

“We need to lower your temperature, anija. I’m sorry, but you will feel better I swear.”

Hanzo was freezing, he couldn’t stop shaking, he could feel that his lips were blue and his eyelids seemed so heavy, he just wanted to close them.

“Angela said you need to sleep it off, pumpkin. So you should probably go back to sleep.”

“Please,” he couldn’t recognize his own voice. How could he sound so weak? “Please, I am freezing.”

He could see his brother and McCree share a long look, before Genji laid down in the bed, close to him, and said: “I am going to raise my temperature so it’s warm enough to make you feel better, but not enough to raise your fever.”

Hanzo wasn’t in the state to find it weird. He nodded and let his little brother hold him close, humming softly as he felt the warmth growing in his body.

Soon after, he fell asleep.

He woke up wholly curled up against Genji. The latter was reading a book next to him, still laid on the mattress.

“Are you feeling better, anija?” his voice was soft, his visor was on the nightstand and he was now looking at his brother.

Hanzo thought about it, how was he feeling? 

“I… I am still a little bit dizzy, but I guess I feel better than before.”

“Why didn’t you tell us you were feeling sick?”

Hanzo didn’t have the time to respond that McCree entered the room with a smoking cup in his hands.

“Glad to see yer awake darlin’, I made you some tea.”

Hanzo frowned at the attention, he wasn’t very used to being coddled and taken care of. 

The cowboy gave him the cup and Hanzo could smell ginger and peppermint. 

« I’m not a pro with tea, but Ana helped me in the kitchen. She also wished you a quick recovery. »

Hanzo couldn’t help but smile imagining the old lady helping the cowboy to make something as simple as tea. 

« Thank you, McCree, it means a lot to me. »

He wasn’t lying. He couldn’t remember the last time someone took care of him when he was sick or hurt. 

« You can call me Jesse, darlin’, we’re a team now right. And rule number one is to tell your teammates when you’re not feeling well. »

« My apologies. »

« It’s okay, Anija. You’re fine, and it’s all that matters. But please, tell us next time. »


End file.
